Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland
Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland was a nighttime spectacular at Tokyo Disneyland that premiered on July 10, 2018, alongside Dreaming Up!, Let's Party Gras, and Hello, New York! as part of the 35th anniversary of Tokyo Disney Resort. The show was produced by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, under Lead Creative Executive of Parades and Spectaculars Steve Davison. Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland incorporates fireworks, water cannons, flamethrowers, projection mapping, lasers, searchlights, tree lighting, and many more to depict scenes from some of Tokyo Disneyland's most famous rides and Disney films. It was created as a homage to Tokyo Disneyland and Disney parks worldwide, its lands, and its attractions, past and present. It won the Most Creative Multimedia Spectacular award from the IAAPA association at the 2018 Brass Ring awards. Technical details Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland features one of largest multimedia displays of any Disney theme park around the world, much similar in scale to Disneyland Forever. They utilize approximately 88 high-powered searchlights (including moat lights and turrets lights) that illuminate sky across the park, two projectors on the castle and its turrets, 87 water fountains, three lasers both in the castle and its turrets, six small flamethrowers, and new firework launch site, as well as synchronized popcorn lighting around the hub and new colorful tree lighting across the Central Plaza and Cinderella Castle that lighted up during the show. They also combined all elements that Disney has used in nighttime spectaculars at its other parks around the world. Show summary Much like Disneyland’s fireworks spectacular Remember... Dreams Come True and World of Color: Celebrate! at Disney California Adventure, Celebrate! takes park guests on “an unforgettable journey around the Kingdom of Dreams and Magic”.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6E__BAk6Hs With Mickey Mouse as conductor, guests will find themselves in an “amazing musical fantasy”https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6E__BAk6Hs as the park’s lands come to life. Soundtrack elements from Remember... and other Disney Parks nighttime spectaculars were rescored for the show. It also features a theme song rewritten from “Let the Memories Begin” - the theme song from former nighttime show The Magic, the Memories and You (the original song was composed by Christopher McGovern) – and was performed by former Disneyland cast member, stage actress and singer Eden Espinosa. Same as previous projection show Once Upon a Time, to avoid overcrowding problems, the show features lottery ticket systems for special viewing areas. Opening * Introduction: In a similar fashion to Mickey's Philharmagic and the Mickey Mouse Revue, the orchestra tunes up with Goofy getting everybody ready before Mickey Mouse (with new look since March 26) makes his appearance on the castle balcony to conduct the show (Before then, Magic Broom from Fantasia in shadow shape appears to clean up the turrets). He then leads the orchestra into a powerful overture (featuring Tokyo Disneyland is Your Land). * Let the Memories Begin: Taken from The Magic, the Memories and You, a montage of many of the park's attractions plays, including It's a Small World, the Primeval World, Tom Sawyer Island, Splash Mountain, and Peter Pan's Flight among others. Eventually, the music carries Mickey away on his music book to journey through the different realms of the park. Adventureland * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room: Inspired by Aloha e Komo Mai!, Stitch appears throughout the performance of The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room before crashing the party and starting a storm. * Jungle Cruise: Mickey pilots a Jungle Cruise boat through the rivers of Adventureland as the music builds into an instrumental version of Circle of Life, with characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book appearing on the castle. * Pirates of the Caribbean: As Mickey rides a boat through the attraction, a montage of moments from the attraction plays set to the music of He's a Pirate before cannon blasts end the scene. Recycled soundtrack from Happily Ever After but much of the music is re-arranged. Westernland * Mark Twain Riverboat: Mickey pilots the steamboat along the Rivers of America to the sound of an instrumental arrangement of Just Around the Riverbend from Pocahontas. * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad: Reusing Remember's former Frontierland audio segment but with country-western style music, Mickey drives a runaway mine train accompanied by the Country Bears, with the sound of Little Oscar's horn ending the segment. Fantasyland * Carousel Princess Montage: As Mickey and Minnie ride the Castle Carousel, a reprise of Let the Memories Begin leads into a montage of many Disney films, featuring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and Cinderella. * The Haunted Mansion: In the stretching room, Mickey dons a top hat and a mischievous grin as the various happy haunts appear on the castle, with Mickey playing the pipe organ. While the sequence follows a similar structure to Remember's version, much of the music is re-arranged. Critter Country and Toontown * Splash Mountain: As the Haunted Mansion sequence ends, MIckey finds himself on a log to take the plunge down into the Briar Patch. * Mickey's Toontown: After Mickey drops from Splash Mountain, he finds himself floating down into Toontown by balloons and drives the Jolly Trolley before being pulled into the Gag Factory, where he conducts firework launches by baton, is pulled into a whirlwind, and finally drops on a TNT lever. Reuses the music from Remember's Fantasyland/Critter Country/Toontown montage. Tomorrowland * Tomorrowland's Past: Mickey drifts into the spacey realm of Tomorrowland to the sounds of an area music re-arrangement of Miracles from Molecules while attraction posters for many Tomorrowland attractions from Disney parks worldwide past and present drift by, including the extinct Star Jets and Meet the World attractions. Eventually, Mickey sees the attraction poster for Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters and dives in. * Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters: The battle between Buzz Lightyear and Zurg seen in the attraction plays out to the sounds of the Toy Story 2 prologue soundtrack. Recycled soundtrack from World of Color. * Star Tours/Star Wars: Mickey climbs aboard Star Tours: The Adventures Continue and joins the Starspeeder's escape from Star Destroyers before jumping to the under-construction Death Star and escaping to a landing pad on Coruscant. Recycled soundtrack from Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular. Finale * Popcorn: An exhausted Mickey notices a popcorn machine on Cinderella Castle and goes inside. As a reprise of "Let the Memories Begin" plays, he starts cranking it until the castle is filled with popcorn. * It's a Small World: The popcorn falls away, revealing the facade of It's a Small World. Many characters in that style come across the castle, and the balcony opens on Tokyo Disney Resort's 35th anniversary logo. (Upon the conclusion of the anniversary celebration, the logo was replaced by an image of the castle) * Finale: Mickey rides the music book through all of the park's lands in an ending montage. He is then seen again on the castle balcony to say goodbye, culminating in a final blast of light and fireworks. See also * Disneyland Forever * Happily Ever After * Remember... Dreams Come True * Together Forever: A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular * Disney Illuminations * World of Color * Once Upon a Time * Ignite the Dream, A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light References Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts fireworks